The Beach
by 6adorabloodthirsty9
Summary: I don't believe a summary is needed! :33 Besides it would ruin the story! :33


chapter one

~~~[ canada pov ]~[ Tuesday]~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey were is everyone? " I turned and asked my pet polar bear. " Do you know where they went Kumajiro? " The bear just looked at me.

" Who are you? " I mentally faced palmed, we went through this everyday.

" I told you I'm Canada! " I picked him up in my skinny arms and began to walk around the house looking for America. But strangly he wasn't in any of the usual rooms. I asked tony, his alien friend, if he knew where America was but all I got was a shrug in response.

" America! where are you? " Since my voice naturally isn't very loud I was very suprised to get a response.

" Yo Canada! Me and some of the other countries are going to the beach this weekend! I'm going to need you to watch the house this weekend. " America came out of his bedroom and I felt my jaw go slack. ' But I checked in there like 3 seconds ago! '

" But America this weekend is your weekend to stay home! " America didn't hear me because he just kept talking over me.

" I would invite you too but I dont want you to get sat on broha. Then I would have to watch the house all the time! " I just sighed and started to walk off but America put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. " Hey could I talk to your little polar bear dude? " I looked at him and then at kumajiro. I just shrugged and handed him over.

I walked off down the hallway and to my room. I passed my reflection in the mirror and sighed once again. ' Why am I so see through? America isn't see through and he's my brother! ' I laid down on my bed to take a quick nap. But right as I was drifting off to sleep America barged in to my room saying that he was going to get dinner. He handed kumajiro to me and ran off. Knowing him he was going to get fast food for dinner.

I pulled kumajiro close to me and closed my eyes, soon I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[ friday ]~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window, I thought that today would be a really nice day. That was until America came into my room and yelled in my ear that it was time to wake up.

" HEY CANADA! WAKE UP I NEED YOU TO MAKE BREAKFAST! " I yelled and fell out of the bed landing on my but on the carpet. I looked at America, and grumbled at him for waking me up like that.

" What do you want for breakfast America? " I had to plug my ears when he yelled at the top of his lungs what he wants for breakfast.

" DUDE CAN I HAVE SOME FRENCH TOAST?! THAT WOULD ROCK! "

" Yea sure, whatever. " He ran out of the room to give me time to get dressed. I just put on some blue jeans and a white tee-shirt with a red maple leaf in the middle. I tried to comb my hair but gave up after I relized that it wouldn't do what I wanted it to. When I got to the kitchen I was mildly suprized to britain sitting at the table talking to America.

" Hey Britain what are you doing here? " He looked at me with a look of amuzment on his face. ' what is up with the look he is giving me? ' He was loooking me up and down like he was taking measurements or something. " Oh, America invited me over for breakfast. Sorry if America didn't tell you. " I just walked over to the skillet that America had gotten out for me and began to cook the french toast. I could faintly hear America whispering something, but I couldn't hear clearly enough to make out what they said.

All of a sudden I could smell a faint smokey smell and remembered the french toast. When it was done I put a plate down on the center of the table and put two on a plate of my own. Apperently America and Britain didn't notice that I had put the plate down so I cleared my throat to try and get their attention. When that didn't work I tried tapping America on the shoulder but all he did was keep talking to britain.

' Fine if they want to ignore me than they can eat their breakfast cold. ' I piled a bunch of maple syrup on my french toast and began eating, I was halfway done with my food when the two realized I was done. We all ate our food in silence. I was the first one done and so I after I put my dish and silverwear in the sink I began to put all the ingredients away. Before I even started Britain put his hands on my shoulders and steered me away from the kitchen counters. He pulled the objects from my hands and said that he would put everything away.

" It's he least I could do since you made me breakfast. " He laughed this weird little laugh and went back to putting stuff away for me. I went to go wash the dishes but America intersepted me and got to them first. America. Is. Doing. The. Dishes. My jaw fell open in shock, with nothing else to do I went looking for . ' He's been wandering off lately, Ever since America talked to him on tuesday...' I spoted my pet sitting on the couch. I was about to pick him up when he suddenly jumped off the couch and ran to another room(1). I stared dumbfounded at the door for a few moments but then I desided to follow him.

~~~~~~~[ America pov ] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around the kitchen and after desiding the coast was clear I put down the plate I was cleaing and turned to Britain.

" You iggy, Canada left the room are we going to got set stuff up now? " I looked at the green eyed brit with hope in my eyes. He looked at me angrily but calmed him self down. ' I love calling him iggy, It makes his eyebrows scrunch together funny. '

" No you twit and stop calling me iggy. We'll do it when he takes a nap later today. " I looked disappointed but perked up when Britain laided a gentle kiss on my cheek. I love his kisses, They always cheer me up. This time Before he pulled away I pulled him to me and passionatly kissed his soft tender lips. I felt kinda bad because mine were slightly chapped but forgot about that as soon as britain slid his tounge across my lip asking for entrance.

~~~~~~~~~[ Canada Pov ] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' Where did he go? He is a little polar bear, He couldn't have gone far! ' I had been looking for kumajiro for 3 whole hours now. I hadn't seen America at all either, but I didnt think anything of it since he was usually in his room reading manga anyway.

" Where are you Mr. Kumajiro!? " After about 15 more minuets of searching I desided to take my afternoon nap. I was walking down the hallway in my socked feet and I saw the door to my room open, I slowly sneaked forward so as not to make so much noise. Right as I walked into my room I heard the door slam behind me. Whipping around I saw America leaning against my door and Britain was right next to him. Britain seemed to be holding something. " What do you to want? " I started to back away as an eil grin grew on both of thier faces. America began to walk towards me with a look of pure pleasure and evil on his normally childish face. Britian held up an obnoctiously pink object. I tried to look past America to see what it was but my room was unusually messy so I just ended up tripping. On my hockey stick. As I was falling I saw what britian was holding up. It was a frilly, lacy, _bikini_.


End file.
